The Fiamma Family
by Kurokageumi
Summary: The Vongola and the Fiamma Family. Two families that never met each other. Two families with totally different, yet similar people. One family was known by the whole mafia as the another one worked in secret. What will happen of they get the chance to interact with one another? Will they be allies or enemies? Will chaos fell upon them?
1. What? Fiamma Family?

**Owner of Kateyo Hitman Reborn: Amano Akira**

**Owner of the OCs: Kurokageumi**

**Beta: Rica S. K**

* * *

"Attention, class! We have a new student today!" The teacher announced as she rolled her eyes._ 'Oh god, here it comes',_ the teacher thought as the word 'new student' immediately caused hushed whispers to fill the whole classroom. This happened literally every time. Literally.

"New student? I wonder if it's a girl or boy." Someone in the back of the classroom said. _  
_

"I bet the new student is a boy!" A random girl shrieked. _'Does it really matter? All that matters to me was if you were human or not.' _The teacher thought as the name 'Gokudera Hatayo' and 'Yamamoto Takeshi' came into mind.

Seriously, the teacher couldn't handle another Gokudera or Yamamoto. Gokudera just_ over-smart_ all teachers in school while they couldn't do anything about it. Literally, there's nothing to teach to that boy. As for Yamamoto, let's just say he's too lucky for the teachers. His luck was just too much to handle and of course, no one can control 'luck'. Luck wins over everything even intelligence.

"Eh? Really? I think she might be a girl." Someone argued. _  
_

"No way! He must be a boy!" The 'random girl' argued back.

The argument continued with something like: girl, boy, girl, boy, girl, boy and so on. Tsuna just sighed from his seat. _'I really hope the new student is __**normal**__ and has __**nothing**__ to do with the mafia.'_ he thought mentally as he stretched the words 'normal' and 'nothing'. He sighed again when the memories of him battling Byakuran appeared in his mind. It had been about a month since he defeated Byakuran and received the 'new' Vongola ring and the 'animal' ring. After defeating the said Millefiore boss, he had a whole 'normal' month! He really did hope that the new student will be normal. He sighed, for the third time, '_Why was normality so difficult for me?'_

"Ne, ne, I wonder where he or she came from!"

'_Oh great, the argument of the 'gender' have stopped and __**now**__, there was another argument about nationality. What the next? Hair color?' _The teacher thought as she almost lost her patience.

"Do you think he or she can speak any other languages beside Japanese?" The teacher's eyebrow twitched. Enough is enough.

"Well, maybe h-"

"Enough!" The teacher detained the class. That was really all she needed to hear.

The class fell silent at the harsh demand.

"Okay! Thank you very much!" The teacher cleared her throat. "A-hem, you may come in." Then everyone turned their attention to the door where a teenage girl revealed from. The girl has long and sleek orange-colored hair and bright yellow-orange eyes that seemed to shine under the dull light of the classroom.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher sounded tired as she turned back to the whole class.

"First time meeting. My name is Natsuki. I hope we get along." The Natsuki girl smiled brightly, as some of the boys were left heart-struck.

"Good. Is there any questions for Natsuki-san?" The teacher asked the class, then immediately Hana's hand shot up. _'Wow, never thought that Hana could be in such a rush'_, the teacher thought as she nodded her head to give Hana the permission to speak.

"Have I met you before? You look awfully familiar to me." Hana said. Then almost all of the students including the teacher started staring at Natsuki._'Seriously...sensei? You too? You're supposed to be a teacher, for goodness sake…' _someone in the class thought.

"Hiiiiieeeeeeee!"

"What's wrong, Sawada!" The teacher said after she heard a 'girly' scream. The girly scream that could do nothing but get everyone's attention.

"S-sensei, Natsuki-san l-looks like Kyoko-chan!" Then everyone glanced at Natsuki to Sasagawa Kyoko, then back again to Natsuki.

There was an awkward silence...oh, great.

"Ehhh! You're right, dame-Tsuna."

"Oh my goodness! They look like sisters!"

"Kyoko, do you have a sister?"

"Eh? I don't think I have a sister, but I do have an older brother." Kyoko answered as the class just frowned in disappointment.

"Okay, now that the 'misunderstanding' had been solved...we need to find a seat for Natsuki." The teacher said as she scanned the classroom searching for an empty seat.

"Sensei, there's an empty seat right next to me." Kyoko said as she waved to the teacher. The teacher nodded and said, "Then it's decided. Natsuki, go sit next to Sasagawa." Wow... fate, you really are something. First, you made Natsuki have Kyoko's features, and then you made them sat together. Just simply _wow_.

**Lunchtime:**

Everyone had already left the classroom expect for five students and you know who they are.

"Gokudera-kun, where do you want to go?"

"I will follow you to anywhere, Juudaime!" Gokudera declared as his eyes started burning with fire, his loyalty reaching its highest point.

"Gokudera-kun...that's not what I meant." Tsuna sweatdropped. Gokudera just never changed.

"Hahahaha, Gokudera, Tsuna was asking you about where we should go to eat lunch... I know, why don't we go to roof?" Yamamoto suggested. But **actually**, that's not really a good idea.

"That's a good idea. Natsuki-chan, what do you think?" Kyoko asked the girl next to her. Sasagawa Kyoko was just too innocent. She doesn't know what's up there on the roof: a demon waiting to bite some annoying herbivores to death. A very bloodthirsty demon indeed. Anyone will never want to meet demons – especially this particular demon that brings a bird around with him. Maybe if you're a small animal, then he would save you.

"Umm...I think th-" Natsuki stopped when she suddenly felt something then she suddenly shrieked,"Giaaaaaaa!"

"What's wrong, Natsuki-chan?!"

"I-I can s-sense Aika-chan nearby!"

"Aika-chan?"

"I need to hide somewhere! Fast!" Natsuki shouted as she rushed towards the door and tried to open it. However, it was opened by someone else.

"Giiiiaaaaaaa! Aika-chan!" The poor girl started to panic when she saw the person who she called 'Aika-chan' was standing right in front of her. The so-called Aika-chan had dark green hair that was the color of the forests, and brown eyes that reminded the others of Tsuna's doe brown ones.

"Now, where do you think you're going, miss?"

"I-I'm sorry." Natsuki said as she sheathed her head with both of her hands.

"Natsuki! What do you think you're doing? You can't just run away because you're lazy! You need to be more responsible! You're lucky that Murasaki-san is on a mission!" Aika scolded, almost like she was the mother of Natsuki.

"Natsuki-chan, who is she?"

"I-it's...she...me...umm...you know...work...as in paperwork...hahaha..ha..." Natsuki said as she looked down at the floor and started to play with her fingers nervously.

"You're Vongola Decimo, right?" Aika asked as she scanned the boss from head to toe. Tsuna looked horrified as his true identity was announced.

"Hiiieeeeee! H-how do you know a-about me?!" Tsuna shrieked but only received a glare from Aika.

Aika sighed. "You're far more pathetic than the rumors." Tsuna cringed, as Gokudera barged in front of Tsuna.

"Oi, woman! How dare you insult Juudaime like that!" The Vongola storm guardian growled fiercely as he started to pull out his dynamites.

"Hieeeee! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shrieked again, trying to stop the said male.

"Maa, calm down, Gokudera. You don't want Tsuna to get hurt, do you?" Yamamoto said as he tried to restrain Gokudera from blowing everything up.

"Vongola Decimo, your storm guardian sure has a short temper."

"Oi! Woman! Yuuka-Baka! Let me go!"

"Gokudera, calm down." Then before this goes on forever and which it might, the door was opened by someone again.

"Fufu, Aika, looks like you found Natsuki." The speaker was a teenager boy with snow-white hair that had one eye blue and another purple-blue one. The purple was so light that it was barely noticeable. So to normal people he looks like he has two blue eyes which was pretty normal.

"Yukiya, what are you doing here? Where are the others?" Aika asked.

"Others? I thought you said go search for Natsuki _yourself_."

"What?! I never said that! I said that I will go this way and you guys will go that way!" Yukiya stared at Aika and Aika stared back. Natsuki then looked at the two staring at each other. The trio paled.

"Oh no."

Then the gang heard a sudden shriek...

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Hiieeeeee! Who's that!"

"Yukiya! You idiot! Do you know what you did?!"

"O-of course I-I do, it's just that I only noticed it now...um…"

Natsuki sweatdropped. "Yukiya-kun."

"Natsuki-chan, do you know who the one is that just shrieked from the outside?"

"O-oh. It's Miya-chan."

"Miya-chan?"

"Che! I guess I will deal with you later, Yukiya! First, I need to find Miya!" Then with that said, Aika ran out the door and towards the location where she thought the shriek was from.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Yukiya said as he chased after Aika.

"Giaaaa! I'm going too!"

"Wait, Natsuki-chan!"

"Hiieeeeee! Kyoko-chan!"

"Juudaime!"

"Hahaha, are you guys playing tag? Let me join too!" Then that's how everyone ended chasing Aika and Yukiya. They ran forward then turned left and stopped when they saw... a certain prefect grabbing a girl by the wrist and her palm was facing up, which caused the cut on her palm to show. So basically, they saw Hibari Kyoya grabbing Miya and she's bleeding.

"Hey! Bastard! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hieeeeee! Aika-san, you can't say that to Hibari-San!" Correction, it's not **can't**, it's **should never**.

"Hibari? Oh I see, he must be your cloud guardian. Well then, go tell your guardian to take his hands off of Miya!"

"Hiieeeeeeee! B-but I c-" Tsuna was kicked in the face by a certain infant before he could continue.

"Ciaossu!" That was you-know-who.

"Reborn-San!" This was Gokudera.

"Yo, kid!" This was definitely Yamamoto.

"Reborn-kun." And this was Kyoko.

"Arcobaleno." That was Yukiya.

"Akanbou." You know who this is.

As for Natsuki, Aika and Miya they just stood there.

"Hieeeee! Reborn! W-why are you here?! I thought it was only lunchtime and school's not over yet!"

Ignoring Tsuna, Reborn said, "Yo, Hibari. Do you mind handing that girl over? I need to have a talk with her friends." With a simple 'hn' then Hibari left.

"Miya-chan! Are you okay?" Natsuki asked as she rushed toward to the injured girl along with the others.

"Natsuki-San, I am fine." Miya said, the girl have wavy, light purple hair and skin-like purple eyes that seems to remind you of a certain kind of flower.

"But you're bleeding." Someone said as the gang turn around to find two figures behind them.

"Amaya-chan! Kei-kun!" Natsuki exclaimed. Wow, a lot of people.

"Kei, why are you just standing there?! Come here and heal the cut on Miya's palm!"

"I know, I know. No need to yell, Aika." The boy with light blonde hair and blazing orange eyes groaned tiredly as he walked towards Miya.

"Che! Miya, what did that bastard do to you?!"

"Y-you mean Hibari-sama? He didn't do anything to me."

"Hibari-_sama_? Never mind that, why do you have that cut anyway?" Kei said as he let out yellow sun flames from his hand and used it to heal the cut. Miya squirmed a bit as she felt the insides of her bones tickle a little bit.

"Hieeeeee! W-why can you use f-flames?!"

"I will explain this later. First, we need to know about Miya's cut." Aika stated as she looked at Miya, waiting for an explanation.

"W-well, I-I a-accidentally tripped and... and fell, then... then my hand landed on something which...made a cut on my palm."

Aika frowned. "Landed on something? What _exactly_ is this something?"

"I-I don't know." Miya answered and the gang just sweatdropped.

"That's why you can't leave Miya alone, Yukiya!" Aika scolded as she punched Yukiya on the head.

"Maa, as long as Mi-chan is with us now, everything's fine. Na-chan, right?" The girl with black raven hair and bright blue eyes asked as she swung her arm around Natsuki's neck.

"Amaya-chan… I need to… oxygen… I...can't...breathe…"

"Hahahaha, sorry." Amaya said as she took her arm off of Natsuki and smacked Natsuki on the back hard.

"Itai..." Natsuki said as she grazed her back with Amaya standing next to her laughing. '_She's just like a more ecstatic Yamamoto',_ Tsuna thought, laughing emptily on the outside.

**At Kokuyo Land (after school):**

Tsuna sighed. He had just stopped the mist and cloud from fighting, and it wasn't an easy task. It was almost impossible, to be truthful.

"Che! How dare they cause problems for Juudaime!"

"Maa, maa, calm down."

"Kufufu, that's right. This is my territory and I don't need dogs barking around." At somewhere, Ken sneezed.

"Hn. I only came here because the akanbou told me to. If this is about some useless herbivorous matters, then I will leave."

"I told you guys to come here because we need to meet some new people." Reborn said as he revealed himself from the corner.

"You mean Natsuki-san and the people we met during lunch?"

"Yes. I told them to come here so they can give us an explanation."

"Hieeeee! Reborn! You didn't force them, did you?!"

"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-kun. The sun arcobaleno didn't force us."

"Hieeeee! Natsuki-san, y-you scared me!"

"Kufufu, they must be the new people that we need to meet." Mukuro said when he saw six figures emerging from the door.

"Introduce yourself." Reborn said.

"I will go first," Aika said as she glared at the Vongola boss. "I'm Aika the storm guardian."

"Storm guardian? Hieeeeeeee! Y-you guys are in mafia too!"

...silence. Oh, Tsuna…

Chrome stared at the ground and whispered a small "Bossu."

"Hahahaha! Tsu-chan, you're so cute!"

"W-why are you laughing?"

"Fufu, I can't believe you're that _famous_ Vongola Decimo."

"Oi! Stop insulting Juudaime!"

"Hahaha, sorry ne~ I'm Amaya the rain guardian. But you can call me Ama-chan or A-chan or Ya-chan or A-"

"First time meeting, I am Natsuki the boss." Natsuki said quickly as she cut off Amaya. Those nicknames could go forever.

"Hey, Na-chan. It's not nice to interrupt others while they're talking, you know?"

"Fufu, if Natsuki don't stopped you, you will never stop talking, Amaya." Yukiya said and Amaya just pouted.

"He's Yukiya the mist guardian, I'm Kei the sun guardian, and this is Miya the lightning guardian."

"H-hi."

Reborn frowned and asked, "Someone's missing, where's your cloud guardian?" Ah, that was why it was so…weird.

"Murasaki-senpai is our cloud guardian, but right now she's on a mission." Natsuki answered.

"Oh, I forgot. There is always a question that I want to ask you." Reborn said as he narrowed his eyes.

"W-what's the question?" Natsuki asked nervously.

"What's your family's name?"

"O-oh. It's the Fiamma Family."

"Kufufu, Fiamma Family? I had never heard of it before."

"Gokudera-kun, do you know about them?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime. But I don't know as well." Gokudera replied, a guilty look plastered all over his face.

"Oh." Tsuna said as he turned to Reborn for an answer. But Reborn just glared at him and pointed his gun at him which caused Tsuna to shriek.

"I had never heard of the Fiamma Family."

"Well, that's because we worked in secret and no one know about us." Aika stated as Reborn just frowned. He knew everything there is to know about mafia and yet, he had never heard of the Fiamma Family. He needed to investigate. Quick.


	2. Giaaaaa! Murasaki-senpai is coming back!

**Owner of Kateyo Hitman Reborn: Amano Akira**

**Owner of the OCs: ****Kurokageumi**

**Beta: Rica S. K**

* * *

**At Sawada's house:**

"Minna-san! Dinner's ready!" Nana called out from the kitchen, her usual 'motherly' smile plastered over her face.

"Hahaha! Coming!" Amaya replied as she started running down the stairs, excited. The staircase started to shake due to the impact.

"Giiaaaaaaaa! Amaya-chan! Don't run so fast, you're going to fall!" Natsuki shrieked, as Amaya blinked.

"Fall? Don't worry, Na-chan! I enjoy falling, hahaha!" The girl exclaimed as Natsuki just sweatdropped. How can somebody enjoy falling?

"Amaya! You idiot, stop running!"

"Fufu, maybe I should push her..." Yukiya whispered to Kei, who tapped his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kei whispered back, smirking.

Miya turned to Tsuna. "I-I'm sorry, Sawada-san."

"Haha...ha, i-it's okay, Miya-san." Tsuna said, but his real thoughts were, _'Hiieeeeee! My house! Stop it! Reborn! This is all your fault!'_

**Flashback:**

_"I had never heard of the Fiamma Family."_

_"Well, that's because we worked in secret and no one knows about us." Aika stated and Reborn just frowned. He knew everything there was to know about the mafia and yet, he had never heard of the Fiamma Family. He needed to investigate this family and the only way to do that was..._

_"Where are you guys staying?" Reborn asked innocently. And usually when Reborn smiles in an innocent way, he is planning something._

_"We stay in a hotel, what's wrong?"_

_"Well, I just thought that staying in a hotel might be dangerous for you guys. Another family may know where you are staying, and might attack you while you lower your guard. So why don't you guys stay in dame-Tsuna's house." Reborn asked, but everyone noticed that the sentence ended with a period, not a question mark, which meant, that is wasn't a question; it was a demand._

_Knowing that it was a command, the Fiamma Family have no choice but to agree._

**Flashback ended:**

"Kaa-San, Fuuta, I-pin and Bianchi, where are you guys going?" Tsuna asked when he saw the said group heading towards the door.

"We're going outside to buy ingredients for breakfast since we have so many _new guests_ and don't worry about us, we already ate." Nana explained as she went outside along with the others.

_'Oh well…' _Tsuna thought, then mentally sighed again. _'New guests, huh…'_

**Dinner:**

"Itadakimasu." There was only one minute of silence before...

"Gyhahaha! This is Lambo-san's!" Lambo said as he snapped the food out of Yukiya's plate and dropped it in his mouth. He let out a childish laugh, sticking his tongue out at Yukiya afterwards.

"Fufu, how dare you..." Yukiya said as he let out a deadly aura.

"Giaaaaaa! Yukiya-kun, calm down!"

"Hahaha, I will take this too~" Amaya hummed as she stole Yuri's food out of hers as well.

"Hey! Give that back!" Aika yelled, but Amaya just pouted, then smiled teasingly.

"Catch it if you can~" Amaya said in a cheerful tone as she raised her chopstick up high and unfortunately, the chopstick slipped off of her hand and landed on Yukiya's head. Yukiya's eyebrow twitched as he let out mist flames from his hand which later formed into a trident. Oh, no.

"Hiieeeeeeeeee!"

"Yukiya! Put your weapon away!"

"Fufu, why should I listen to you anyways… and this is not a weapon, it's just an illusion." Yukiya protested, not understanding the meaning of the order.

"Minna-san..." Miya said in a whisper as Kei just sighed, then he slowly took out his phone and snapped a few pictures. He stared at them for a while, then gave a satisfied nod.

"Kei-kun, w-why are you taking pictures?" Natsuki asked.

"I'm going to report this to Murasaki-senpai, of course." Kei said calmly as Yukiya and Aika froze in mid-air.

"Hey! Give me that stupid phone!" Aika growled as she tried to snap it out of Kei's hand. However, Kei who already knew that this was coming, passed the phone to Miya before Aika could take it.

"Fufu, Miya, be a good girl and give that to me." Yukiya said as he reached for the phone, however, Miya just clasped the phone to her chest as she backed off a little bit.

"Miya! Send those pictures!" Kei yelled desperately, as Miya fumbled nervously for the button.

"Be quiet, Kei! Miya, if you give me that phone...I will help you with your paper works." Aika offered as Natsuki mumbled something about paper works and how Aika never helped her.

"Gyhahaha! Lambo-san wants the phone too!" Lambo said as he tried to jump up and reach to the phone, but failed.

"Hahaha, Mi-chan, send it, send it!" Amaya said in excitement.

"No! Miya! Give. Me. That. Phone." Aika said...wait no...threatened, which make Miya flinch a bit.

"S-stop it. Aika-chan, y-you're scaring Miya-chan. If Murasaki-senpai finds out, you will be in big trouble!"

"Gulp...f-fine. Miya, just give me that phone, okay?" Aika ran her slender fingers through her sleek hair tiredly, as Miya bit her bottom lip nervously.

"B-but..."

"Miya, send those pictures to Murasaki-senpai. You have to complain to Murasaki-senpai once in a while." Kei said as Aika shot a filthy glare at him.

"B-but w-"

_Ringggg.._.

Miya immediately stopped talking when she heard her phone ringing. She then slowly picked up her phone and answered it as she placed Kei's phone on her lap carefully, as if it would break if she gave it one hard squeeze.

"Ano...moshi, moshi?"

_"Miya."_

"Kaaaayyyyyyyyyyy! O-onee-sama?" At moment Miya said 'onee-sama', the Fiamma Family's eyes widened in fear.

_"What's wrong, Miya?"_

"I-It's n-nothing, onee-sama." Miya respond, trying to control the quivering sensation in her voice.

_"Are you sure?"_

"Y-yes...w-why d-did you c-call?"

_"I just wanted to inform you that I will be back soon."_

"O-oh."

_"Then goodbye for now."_

"Umm...o-okay, g-goodbye." Miya said, then she closed her phone as she turned her attention back to the gang, only to find them all staring at her.

"Ne, ne~ what did she say?" Amaya asked out of curiosity, as the rest just gave her a nervous glance.

"Onee-sama s-said that she w-will..." Miya said nervously as everyone gave her a long stare.

"Yes...?"

Miya closed her eyes as she continued, "C-come b-back soon."

"What?!" Yukiya, Aika and Natsuki cried at the same time. They all had the same thought in mind; that this was a nightmare.

"Hahaha, it is so cool how you guys say the same thing at the same time!" Amaya laughed, as the other Fiamma members ignored her.

"Fufu, this is bad." Yukiya muttered to himself.

"Giiiaaaaaaa! W-what should I do?!"

"Let's go back immediately!"

"W-what's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Hahaha, didn't you hear that Murasaki-san is coming back soon?" Amaya asked as she swung her arms around Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna coughed at the abrupt move.

"B-but on the phone, it's Miya-san's onee-san..." Tsuna paused for a second. Then realization kicked in. "Hiieeeeee! Murasaki-san is Miya-san's onee-san?!"

"Oh, that's right, we forgot to tell you that, hahahaha!" Amaya said, as she hit herself on the head with the bottom of her palm as she continued to laugh.

"B-but what's wrong with Murasaki-san coming back?" Tsuna asked as he received several stares. Oh, correction – several stares of _disbelief._

Amaya stared at Tsuna for a moment, then she suddenly laughed. "Hahahaha, Tsu-chan. You ask funny questions sometime."

Tsuna tilted his head and said, "E-eh?"

"The reason is because Murasaki-senpai is scary." Kei said with his arms folded as he nodded his head, agreeing with his own comment.

"S-scary?" The Vongola boss looked at him, confused.

Kei sighed as he muttered, "I don't want to scare you, but...I guess I have no choice." Kei then turned his attention to the confused boss and continued, "Okay. First, imagine your cloud guardian."

"Hiiieeeeeee!" Tsuna trembled in fear just thinking about his cloud guardian. Nothing could be scarier than the demonic prefect, Hibari Kyoya. He was from hell. Probably.

"Okay. Now imagine a person ten times more terrifying than him."

"Hieeeee! I-I rather die than being with that person…" Tsuna mumbled. He just couldn't imagine someone any more terrifying than Hibari. Was that even a possible situation?

Amaya nodded in agreement and said, "Hahaha, now you understand?" Tsuna sweatdropped. How can she be laughing when they were talking about someone ten times more scarier than Hibari Kyoya?

"And Natsuki ran away to escape her paper works. Yukiya and Aika are fighting and the most important thing is that we brought Miya along with us." Kei listed as he counted his fingers. "We're going to be dead meat if we don't go back to our mansion and pretend like nothing happened."

"Hm. Your cloud guardian sounds interesting." Reborn said with a smirk.

"And scary too!" Tsuna added quickly.

"Zzzzzzzzz…"

Kei frowned. "W-what's that noise?"

"Eh?" Tsuna scanned the room and saw..."Hieeee! Lambo is asleep on the floor!" Tsuna said as he pointed to the 5 years old, who seemed to be having a nice dream, since he was drooling. Ah, the kid that was ever so peaceful.

"Hm, that's why it wasn't so noisy as it usually is..." Reborn said. "Anyways, your sister wouldn't be back that soon, right? Where's she right now?" Reborn asked as he turned his face to the lightning guardian.

Miya seemed to be thinking for a while, then said, "I t-think onee-sama's mission is s-somewhere at...China."

"Hm...She wouldn't be back in Japan until tomorrow night at the latest. So you guys can stay here tonight." Reborn said. He can't let them get away so easily, not until he collected the information he needed to know about this family.

* * *

"This is the guest room. Sorry if it's too small, but it can still fit six people." Nana said with a smile on her face as she closed the guest room door, leaving the six Fiamma members in a room with two large beds and two small beds.

Yukiya scanned the room and said, "Fufu, looks like there will be two people who will have to sleep with someone else."

Aika muttered something under her breathe as she said, "Yukiya and Kei, you two sleep together."

"W-why?! I don't want to sleep with him!" Kei said with a disgusted face as he received a glare from Yukiya which he ignored.

"Fufu, I don't either." Yukiya glared again, and Kei rolled his eyes.

Aika sighed. "We have no choice. It's either that or you two sleep on the floor. You can't make a girl sleep on the floor."

Yukiya glanced at Kei and said, "Fufu, I rather sleep on the floor than to be with him!"

Kei's eyebrow twitched as he stubbornly said, "Me too!"

Aika che'd as she muttered something about boys and their undefeatable pride. "If you insist." Aika glared at them as she threw two blankets on the floor. Then she turned her attention to Miya.

"Miya, you can sleep on the big bed."

"B-but..."

"Ne~ I want to sleep on the big bed too~" Amaya whined as Aika just sighed.

"Fine. Amaya and Miya can have the two large beds, Natsuki and I will sleep on the two small beds." Aika said as she turned off the lights.

"Oyasumi." Everyone said as they closed their eyes.

_...silence_

"Ano...Amaya-chan, are you asleep yet?" Natsuki asked in a small whisper, careful not to wake the others up.

"Ahahahaha, no, are you asleep yet?" Amaya whispered back.

Natsuki sweatdropped. "Um...if I was sleeping, how can I ask you if 'you're asleep'?"

Amaya paused, then she chuckled. "Oh yeah, hehehehe."

"Fufu, Amaya, sometimes, you don't use your brain." Yukiya whispered as he suddenly jumped into the conversation.

"Eh? Really? Hahahahaha! Thanks!" Amaya said as the others just sweatdropped.

"Amaya-chan...it's not a compliment."

"Fufu, sometimes, I wonder...no, not _sometimes_, I _always_ wonder why you're always so happy-go-lucky." Yukiya shook his head, almost as if he was worried for the fellow rain guardian.

"Happy-go-lucky? What's that?" Amaya asked.

Yukiya paused, how can she not know what that means? But again, he thought, this was Amaya they were talking about. "Fufu, it's a perfect phrase to describe you."

"You mean a rain guardian? Then, does that mean Ta-chan, Lal-chan, Squ-chan, Bell-chan and Col-chan are all happy-go-lucky?"

"Fufu, I guess only Bluebell and Yamamoto Takeshi are. As for the rest, I don't think so, especially not Lal Mirch."

Amaya raised her right eyebrow. "Eh? Really? But I think Lal-chan is cute! You know, since she's so small and even in the future, she's kind of cute. Hehehehe, Kei, what do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Gia! Kei-kun, you're awake?"

"Of course I am."

"Hahahaha, I wonder if Miya is sleeping or not."

When Miya heard her name, she whispered,"...um...minna-san..."

"Hahaha, Miya! You're awake too?!"

"Y-yes..." Miya whispered as she hid herself under her blanket.

_...silence_

Suddenly, Amaya spoke up, getting the attention of others. "Ne~ I'm bored..." Amaya paused for a second, then an idea hatched. "I know! Let's utau!"

"Utau?" Natsuki said as she helped the others asked their question.

"Yeah, utau!"

"W-what kind of uta do you want to sing?"

"Hm..._happy birthday to you~, happy birthday to you~_" Amaya sang.

_There was an awkward silence..._

"Fufu, you can't think of anything more ridiculous than that."

"Of course I can! _We wish you a Merry Christmas~, We wish you a Merry Christmas~, We wish you a Merry Chris-"_

"AMAYA! CAN YOU JUST *BEEP* THE *BEEP* UP ALREADY! *BEEP*!"(Just in case if you don't know: that was Aika . She was awake the whole _entire_ time and her patience just ran out.)

And of course, nobody talked after that harsh demand.

**Morning:**

The birds are chirping in the distance as the soft rustling of trees are heard as they sway in the morning breeze. The first person to wake up is none other than the hardworking mama, Sawada Nana, followed by Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin and Reborn. Nana and the others are cooking breakfast as Reborn went somewhere to get the _results of his plan_.

"Um...if I remember correctly...they're in this room." Reborn muttered to himself as he peeked through the guest room door.

"Mm...they're still sleeping. Maybe I should take this as a chance and go get the _results from my plan_." Reborn said with a smirk as he sneaked in and took something and immediately left.


	3. Oya? Kufufu, Sakura-purple?

**Owner of Kateyo Hitman Reborn: Amano Akira**

**Owner of the OCs: ****Kurokageumi**

**Beta: Rica S. K**

* * *

"So...um...why are you guys following me?" Tsuna asked as he turned around to face the five members of the Fiamma Family. Natsuki, Gokudera and Yamamoto were walking with him, which is totally normal since they go to the same school. But, why are the others walking along with him to the direction to their school as well? Tsuna never knew.

"Hey! Don't look at me with that ridiculous face of yours! It's not my idea!" Aika scowled as she stopped walking and punched the wall with her fist which make Tsuna regretted what he just said. Another lesson he learned – use your mouth carefully if you love your life dearly.

"Hiiieeeeee! I-I'm sorry..." Tsuna said as he sheathed his head with both of his hands, afraid that Aika might do something to him. Gokudera who was watching all this, couldn't hold it back anymore as he sent a murderous glare to Aika. Which Aika totally ignored.

"Oi! Woman!" Gokudera growled as he pulled out a red dynamite and stood in fighting posture, letting out his 'How-dare-you-hurt-Juudaime' look.

"Maa, maa, calm down, Gokudera." Yamamoto said as patted Gokudera on the shoulder.

"Take your useless hand off of me! Yakyu-Baka!" Gokudera yelled as he swung his arm backward and slapped Yamamoto's hand off of him.

"Fufu, you guys don't get along too well." Yukiya commented as Gokudera just simply che'd. That was pretty obvious – even to the stray dogs that loitered around the streets.

"Anyways..."Aika said as she rolled her eyes, "The sun arcobaleno told us to go to school with you, since he needed to do something at home and well, we weren't allowed to stay."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, "What would Reborn possibly want?" He muttered to himself.

"Well, why don't you go ask him yourself!" Aika scolded when she overheard Tsuna talking to himself.

"Hieeeeee! I am sorry!

"Juudaime! You don't have to apologize to her! I will take care of her for you!"

"Hieeeeee! Stop, Gokudera-kun!"

"I-if juudaime says so. Che, woman, I will forgive you this time." Gokudera said as Tsuna sighed in relief. Sometimes his right hand man could be just a little too over protective and aggressive. Not all right hand mans are like that...right?

Aika snorted. "Hm, I don't need your forgiveness, tako."

"Teme..."

"Maa, maa, calm down." Yamamoto said as he tried to calm Gokudera down, again. It was almost becoming the baseball player's job to do so.

"That isn't going to work, Yamamoto-san," Kei said as he took out his phone and shake it from side to side. "All you have to do is took a few pictures and get Hibari-san to look at them. Then tell him that Gokudera-san is disturbing the peace of Namimori. And problem solved!"

"Hahaha, really?" Yamamoto asked as he scratched his head.

"Yep. It will definitely work! That is how we treat our storm guardian. Though it's not exactly the peace of Namimori." Kei said with a smirk. "Wait a second. Hey, I think I still have the pictures from yesterday!"

"What?!"

"Hahaha, it's because when we figured out Murasaki-san will be back tonight, we totally forgot about the pictures." Amaya said as she pointed her index finger up to the sky.

"Murasaki-san? Hahahaha, is she a new player in the mafia game?"

Awkward silence overwhelmed the group.

There it is, Yamamoto is treating this like a game again! Tsuna thought as he mentally screamed the word 'why'.

"Yakyu-Baka! Mafia is not a game! Treat it seriously!" Gokudera scolded as he raised his fist.

"You're wrong." Amaya said in a serious tone.

There was an awkward silence...again.

Aika raised an eyebrow, Natsuki's eyes widened, Kei cursed under his breath, Miya slightly blushed, Yukiya looked worried, Tsuna mentally shrieked, Gokudera mentally che'd and Yamamoto grinned.

What happened to everyone that make them do that? Well...

**Everyone's thoughts when Amaya said that:**

Aika's thoughts were, 'What the *beep*! Is that Amaya saying seriously?'

Natsuki's thoughts were, 'Giaaaa! W-what happen to Amaya-chan?! What did she eat for breakfast today?'

Kei's thoughts were, 'Oh my god! Why? Why, god?! Why didn't I record that?!'

Miya's thoughts were, 'Amaya-san...'

Yukiya's thoughts were, 'Fufu, did she hit her head somewhere? I wonder if she's okay…'

Tsuna's thoughts were, Hieeee! What's going on?! Don't t-tell me Mukuro is possessing Amaya-san's body! W-what should I do?!'

Gokudera's thoughts were, 'Che, at least she's better than that Yakyu-Baka.'

Yamamoto's thoughts were, 'Hahaha, why is no one talking? Is this a talk-or-you-will-lose game? Ok, I'm on!'

**Back to reality:**

"Murasaki-san isn't a new player!"

There was a pause before she continued...

"She's an old player! Hahahaha!"

...Silence

"Fufu, looks like she didn't hit her head." Yukiya chuckled, covering his face with his right hand.

"And thank goodness, she didn't eat anything wrong at breakfast."

"Hie! I worried for nothing, Mukuro wouldn't need Amaya-san anyway. She's not in the Vongola Family."

"Hahaha, looks like Yukiya lost!"

Amaya tilted her and let out a small, "Eh?"

"Fufu, it's nothing."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Amaya-chan."

"It was nothing, Amaya-san. I'm j-just relieved that you're safe."

"Hahaha, I said Yukiya lost because he talked, isn't that how the game goes?" Yamamoto laughed, as Yukiya twitched.

"Fufu, I don't remember playing any game of yours and either did I remember losing."

"Bu-"

"Sorry to interrupt, you guys. But I think we're off topic...wait what is the topic again?"

"Ummm..." Tsuna said as he started to think out loud, "We were talking about Amaya-san...Amaya-san was talking about the pictures in Kei-san's phone. Kei-san was talking about Hibari-san...Namimori...hieeeeee! We're supposed to go to school!"

...Silence. Judging by the way of their blank expressions, it was pretty obvious that they were all forgetting about that.

"Well, let's not. We're twenty minutes late already, so...let's go somewhere else." Kei said as he checked on the time on his phone.

"Giaaaa! W-we can't skip school!"

"It's okay~ Just for one day, please~" Amaya begged as she do her puppy eyes, which always worked. Note: Always!

"F-fine, but just this once."

"Thanks!" Amaya said as she gave Natsuki a big hug.

"Fufu, Amaya, you're a genius."

"No, I'm not, Yu-chan. I'm a human being, hahahaha! "

"You know what, I take that back." Yukiya said as he let out a why-do-I-know-this-person sigh.

"But we can't go home either..."

"I know! Let's go to...um...what do you call that again...oh, Kokuyo Land!" Amaya suggested.

"Kokuyo Land? But why?" Natsuki asked. She sounded sort of petrified at the same time.

"I want to see the Vongola's mist guardian!" Amaya said in excitement.

"Hieeeeee! A-are you s-sure?" Tsuna asked in a shock. Nobody really 'wanted' to see his fellow mist guardian before.

"Yeah! I like your mist guardian!"

...Silence.

"What?! How can like that bastard?!" Gokudera said.

"Bastard? Hahaha, your mist guardian isn't a bastard. She looks nice to me!"

"Hieeeeeee! But he...wait...she?"

"Yeah, your mist guardian, Chro-chan!"

...Silence. Of course. Couldn't be the pineapple, could it?

"O-oh, of course. Chrome...Chrome, yeah, Chrome." Tsuna muttered to himself as he continued to repeat the name 'Mukuro'...wait no...as he continued to repeat the name 'Chrome'. Yeah, Chrome.

"So~ Are we going?" Amaya asked as she stared at the muttering boy.

"I-if you want..."

**At Kokuyo Land:**

"Kufufu, looks like we have guests." Mukuro said when he saw nine figures enter the building.

"Hieeee! M-Mukuro?! Why are y-you here?!"

The mist guardian glanced at the boss as he merely chuckled, "Kufufu, it's all thanks to the new Vongola ring, it seems to give me more power than the old one. Now I can almost be out for a whole day."

Tsuna's eyes widened,"Hieeeee! O-one whole day?!"

"Kufufu, almost one whole day. Almost." Mukuro whispered to himself as his face shown a small smirk.

"We came here to play~" Amaya interrupted Mukuro's thoughts as she sat down on the floor along with the others.

"Kufufu, I didn't remember telling you to have a seat, did I?"

Amaya stared at Mukuro for a while, then...yeah, she continue staring. Mukuro gulped, not out of fear though. It just simply didn't feel right when someone was staring at him like that. Maybe it was because nobody stared at him like that before.

"Kufufu, what are you staring at me for?"

Amaya grinned, then simply nodded and said, "Nothing." _'Kufufu, this girl is not normal', _Mukuro thought as he sat down on the floor.

...Silence. What now?

"So...what are we going to do?" Natsuki asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Let's play truth or dare~" Amaya hummed.

"Fufu, it's boring. I don't want to."

"Ehhh? Then what do you wanna play?" Amaya asked as she stretched her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Fufu, let's do some sparring." Yukiya suggested as he received several stares.

"Kufufu, how about giving us some information about your cloud guardian, I'm quite interested in her since she didn't show up." Mukuro said as he cupped his chin with his right hand.

Everyone froze, well, except for the Vongola Family of course.

"Murasaki-senpai is...um...a female."

There was an awkward silence...

"Kufufu...I don't think that's enough information. How about more?"

"Um...Murasaki-senpai is also 16 years old."

"Fufu, same age as Hibari Kyoya and both of the cloud guardians are older than you, Mukuro-san." Yukiya snickered. "You should respect your elders."

"Oya, oya, I don't think you're respecting me." Mukuro said as he let out a deadly aura.

"Fufu, I don't think I should respect you. You don't even act like 15, you act like 5." Yukiya snorted.

"Kufufu, it seems like you need to be punished."

"Hieeeee! Don't f-fight!" Tsuna said when he saw both of the mist guardians taking out their trident.

"Oya, oya, I never know that you're a copycat."

"Fufu, I didn't copy you. Maybe it's the opposite." Yukiya said playfully as Mukuro sent him a murderous glare.

"Yukiya, stop this, or...a-hem...the pictures." Kei said with a smirk as he took out his phone. Yukiya winced, as he restrained his lust.

"Fufu, I guess I have no choice." Yukiya said as he put back his weapon and sat back down on the floor.

"Kufufu, interesting. I wonder what's with the picture, you seem to be afraid of them." Mukuro said as he put back his weapon and sat as well.

"You don't wanna know about it." Aika stated as a bead of sweat rolled down from her head. Mukuro, who saw this reaction, smirked as he began to wonder who might this all mighty cloud guardian be.

"What if I wanna know about it?" Mukuro questioned innocently. He was managing to look quite cherubic, despite the personality of his.

"Fufu, it will probably give you nightmares." Yukiya stated quickly as soon as Mukuro finished his sentence.

"Kufufu, I wonder what your cloud guardian looks like?" Mukuro said as he turned to Miya, because he knew that Miya will answer his question. Note: Mukuro is taking advantage of Miya's shyness!

"Um...onee-sama h-" Before she could continue, she was interrupted by 2 voices. "What?!" and "Oya?!".

Gokudera, yes, he and Yamamoto and Tsuna were there… anyways, Gokudera said, "What?!" and you-know-who said,"Oya?!"

"Oh, that's right, we forgot to tell you that, hahahaha!" Amaya said, then she hit herself on the head with the bottom of her palm as she pouted.

"I think I seen this somewhere," Tsuna muttered to himself.

**Flashback:**

_"B-but on the phone, it's Miya-san's one-san… Hieeeee! Murasaki-san is Miya-san's one-san?"_

_"Oh, that's right, we forgot to tell you that, hahahaha!" Amaya said, then she hit herself on the head with the bottom of her palm as she pouted._

**Flashback ended:**

She said and did the same thing to me, Tsuna thought as he sweatdropped

"Hahaha, so Murasaki is Miya's onee-san?" Yamamoto asked the obvious as Miya nodded. There were a few (four: Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro and Chrome,yes, Chrome's here too. She just sat quietly at the corner of the room) shocked faces but they soon got over the fact.

"Kufufu, anyway, about your cloud guardian..."

"Onee-sama... she has long purple hair just like m-mine but her eyes are kind o-of like...'sakura-purple'." Mukuro froze when he heard the word 'sakura-purple'.

"Sakura-purple? What color is that supposed to be?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"Onee-sama's ey-" Before Miya could continue, Mukuro asked a certain question.

"Does she have a birthmark on her neck?" Mukuro asked slowly as silence fall upon the room.

Everyone's eyes widened when Miya nervously asked, "H-how did...you know?"


	4. Hn, Sukaira and Lodola

**Owner of Kateyo Hitman Reborn: Amano Akira**

**Owner of the OCs: ****Kurokageumi**

**Beta: Rica S. K**

* * *

**On the way to Sawada's house:**

"Hahaha, that was fun~!" Amaya hummed.

"Yeah, we haven't had a chat like that, for years." Kei said, in a pretty good mood himself.

"That's because we have all these paper works." Natsuki said as she sighed.

"And when you escaped them, you got more. You deserved it." Aika snorted. Natsuki whimpered.

"Hahaha, but if you help Na-chan then she might work faster!" Amaya said as Natsuki nodded her head forcefully.

"Che, I have my own paper works to do too!"

"But your works are always lesser than ours." Kei said as Natsuki and Yukiya nodded. The Fiamma members except Miya continued arguing when a voice stopped them.

"This is where we part." Yamamoto said as he turned to the direction where it led to his house. "Bye, guys!"

"Please have a good day, Juudaime!" Gokudera said as he bowed and headed home as well.

"Bye, Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said as he waved goodbye and continued walking with the Fiamma Family. There was an awkward silence on the way home, but it was always Amaya who broke the silence easily.

"Ne~ I'm boring~" She said she stretched her arms.

"Amaya-chan, it's not boring, it's bored." Natsuki pointed out.

"Eh? But what's the difference?"

"Fufu, when you say you're boring, it means that you're describing yourself as boring."

"But I am boring!"

"No, Amaya. It means that you're a boring person. But if you say I'm bored, you're saying your feelings not telling others that you're a boring person." Kei said as he pointed his finger up to the sky.

"But since I'm boring, I am a boring person."

Aika's eyebrow twitched, enough is enough. "Are you an idiot?! Wait...I'm sorry I even asked! You are an idiot! I don't know why I asked a question that obvious!"

"Hahaha, idiot? Hm...maybe I am!" Amaya said in excitement as the gang sweatdropped.

"Anyways, we're home!" Natsuki said as she faced the house._ 'You mean my home.' _Tsuna mentally complained as he forced a fake smile on the outside.

"Hm...I see, you're home." A voice said.

"Hieeeee! R-Reborn!"

"Ciaossu!"

"Ah! Hi, Re-re!"

"Fufu, Re-re?"

"Yeah! Re-re!" Amaya said with a big smile on her face. That was quite the courage she had, calling the greatest hitman in the world something so…cute as Re-re.

"Re-re...huh?" Reborn said as he frowned. No one ever called him Re-re...this was the first time.

"Your naming sense is weird, Amaya." Kei commented.

"But your naming sense is weird too. You called your pictures 'Aika and Yukiya fighting at dinner code 1', 'Aika and Yukiya fighting at breakfast code 12' and 'Natsuki spilled tea on the paper works code 54'."

"What?!" Yukiya, Aika and Natsuki shouted in unison.

"Hahaha, I think these are for blackmail, right? K-chan~" Amaya said as she gave Kei a playful look, as Kei glared at her meaningfully and Amaya just pouted.

"Kei, I need to take your phone away from you!" Aika said.

"Fufu, or better yet, burn your phone."

"Can you even burn it?" Amaya asked to no one in particular.

"Ara? Minna-san, why are you all outside? Please come in, lunch is ready." Nana said when she saw them standing in front of the house.

"Hai, hai!" Amaya said as she raised her hand and placed her other hand on her stomach. "I'm soooooo hungry!" She said with a smile.

**At lunch:**

"Itadakimasu." Everyone said as they started eating.

_'Everything is so crazy today.' _Tsuna thought as he mentally sighed, _'But I wonder what's wrong with Mukuro though.'_

**At Kokuyo Land:**

"Mukuro-sama, what's wrong? You don't look very comfortable as you usually are."

"Kufufu, don't worry, boku no kawaii Chrome. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me." A voice said.

"W-who are you?" Chrome asked as she slowly took out her trident.

"Oya, oya. This is rare, I haven't seen you for years. What make you come here, _Negai_?"

**At Sawada's house:**

_Knock knock_

"Coming!" Tsuna called out as he opened the door.

His eye widened, "C-Chrome?"

"Bossu...Mukuro-sama..." The girl panted as Tsuna tried to figure out what she was saying, "Mukuro-sama...danger..." Before she can finish her sentence, she fainted and landed on Tsuna.

"Hieeeee! W-what should I do?!"

"Bring her inside." Someone said.

Tsuna turned to the source of the voice. "Hieeeee! F-Fon?" The storm arcobaleno looked at the Decimo and smiled.

**In Tsuna's room:**

"Fufu. I wonder if she's okay?" Yukiya said as he looked at the sleeping girl who looked better than before, but not fully recovered yet.

"I wonder what happened, we just finished eating lunch and we suddenly heard this knock." Natsuki said with curiosity evident in her voice.

"Fon, why did you come?" Reborn asked Fon as Fon slipped some tea into his mouth.

"I'm here to tell you guys that Murasaki will not be back. She has other missions to do."

Silence filled the room.

"Giaaaaaa! I totally forgot that Murasaki-senpai is coming back!" Natsuki shrieked in fear.

"Fufu, it's a good thing that she's not." Yukiya said in relief.

"So did she tell you when will she come back?" Kei asked as Fon simply shook his head.

"But she did tell me that she will not be back soon." Fon said as all the Fiamma members' mood lightened up.

Fon chuckled. "It seems like you're very afraid of Murasaki."

"Fufu, she's very dangerous. She could do something very horrible to you." Yukiya said as a bead of sweat rolled down from his face.

"But she seems nice to me." Fon said with a smile as Reborn frowned. Why does Fon know about this Fiamma Family when he doesn't?

"How do you know her?" Reborn asked, hoping that he could get some useful information out of the storm arcobaleno.

"She was trying to destroy the Difo Family." Fon said as Reborn frowned and pointed his gun at Natsuki.

"Hieeeeeeee! Reborn! What are you doing?!" Tsuna shrieked when he saw the terrible scene occurring in front of him.

"Oi! Arcobaleno! What do you think you're doing?!" Aika exclaimed as she got ready to take out her weapons.

"The Difo Family is our ally; if you're destroying our allies. You must be our enemy." Reborn said as he got ready to pull the trigger.

"Hieeeeee! Wait, Reborn! There must be a mistake!" Tsuna screeched.

Fon sighed, "Calm down, Reborn."

The sun arcobaleno frowned, "How can I calm down when there's an enemy in front of me? Mind explaining, Fon?"

Fon slowly shake his head and said, "The Difo Family was going to betray us, that's why Murasaki was on a mission to destroy them."

Reborn's eyes widened, "Betray?" The storm arcobaleno nodded. It was hard to believe that the Difo Family even thought of trying to betray the Vongola Family. They were always so loyal to them. But Reborn knew Fon for a nice amount of time, and he knew that he wasn't the type of person who would lie. With this in mind, the sun arcobaleno lowered his gun as Tsuna sighed in relief. The Fiamma Family was more or less Tsuna's friends, and he can't imagine fighting against his own friends. That would be horrible.

"You guys talk, I need to go." Fon said as he got ready to leave. Reborn stopped him by saying, "Where are you going?"

Fon stopped as thoughts whipped past his mind. Was he supposed to tell him? It was secret that shouldn't be known by many. There were more than five people in the room, and that wasn't very beneficial to him. Fon inhale and simply said, "A visit to Hibari Kyoya." He smiled and left, leaving an unsatisfied Reborn on the loose. _'He's definitely hiding something.'_ Reborn thought as he lowered his fedora.

"Minna-san! Dinner's ready!" They heard Nana called out from the kitchen.

"What should we do with Chrome?" Tsuna asked when everyone headed down for dinner.

"She will wake up soon, let's go eat first." Reborn said as Tsuna hesitantly nodded, glancing back at the room. Then he turned again, continuing to walk down.

**At Namimori chuu:**

"Hn. What do you want?" Hibari asked the infant in front of him. He was just about to close the school gates until the infant interrupted the process.

The storm arcobaleno smiled, "How are things going with Lodola and Sukaira?" Hibari was shocked; he was indeed very shocked. He hid his emotions, at times like this, he needed to stay calm. Not losing his façade or anything.

"Hn. How did you know?" He simply asked as Fon gave a warm smile.

"Murasaki told me about them, she asked me to check on them for her. Are they doing alright?"

"Hn. They're fine."

"I was pretty surprised that you took them in."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Are you going to hide them forever? They will be found, sooner or later."

"They need a normal life."

"Everyone does, but it's their fate. One of them will be in the next generation of Vongola, or maybe both. They can't hide, and I wish you understand that. I know it's hard, b-"

"I don't care."

"They're the children of the clouds, their powers are needed for the Vongola. If you don't tell Vongola Decimo about them...they will be taken away from you...by force." Hibari's eyes widened when he heard the words 'by force'.

"They don't belong in this world...just like their mother. It's either that they accept their fate or..." Fon sighed, he couldn't continue that sentence, it was just too hard for him. "Their father entrusted them to Murasaki...or more like to you. He wishes them to be happy; he doesn't want that to happen again. You should really think about it, what's best for Sukaira and Lodola." Hibari frowned. Of course he wanted what was best for the two. With a simple 'hn', Hibari left.

Fon sighed as he slowly closed his eyes and said, "I know you're there, Reborn."

"Che, you always manage to find out." Reborn muttered to himself as he revealed himself from the corner.

The storm arcobaleno chuckled and said, "It will not be like you, if you don't come. What do you want to know?"

Reborn frowned. There were many things that he want to know about...the Fiamma Family. Putting that aside, now here was this. Who was Sukaira and Lodola? What did he mean when he said 'children of the clouds'? What did he mean when he said that they didn't belong here? What was their connection with Hibari and the mafia? Why did Fon and Murasaki know about them? What did he mean when he said the next generation of Vongola? Why do they have to hide? Why will they be taken away by force? Who were their parents? Were they allies or enemies? There were so many questions flowing through his mind...and he didn't like it. He was Reborn, the world's greatest hitman. But now, he didn't feel like one.

"Hm." Reborn said as he left, he would not lose. He would find it out all by himself, and he didn't need anyone's help. Fon sighed as he looked up at the sky.

'I'm worried.'

**At Hibari's house:**

Hibari went into his house and took off his shoes when he suddenly heard footsteps running up the stairs. He sighed as he walked up to the second floor and saw an empty hallway. 'Hn. They are fast.' He continued walking down the hallway and stopped at a certain door not to knock like normal people would, but to command, "Come down to the kitchen." He said from outside the door, knowing the twins must have heard him. He then walked to the kitchen and sat down on a chair with his legs and arms crossed. Two figures entered in the kitchen, the first one: was a ten years old boy with black raven hair and sharp azure eyes. He looked exactly like Hibari but younger, and with different eye color. He was followed by a girl who looked just like him, but with feminine features: longer hair that reached the end of her back and bigger and shinier azure eyes. The twins sat down as they stared at the figure who called them down. No one spoke; it was a totally silent.

The ten years old boy frowned; he didn't have much patience. He finally broke the silence. "Speak, Hibari." Hibari glared at the boy and gave a simple, "Hn." Unsatisfied with the answer, the boy stood up and took out his tonfas, ready to attack. But he stopped when a hand grabbed onto his shirt. The owner of the hand was his younger sister.

"Stop, onii-sama" She commanded as the boy simply 'hn'ed as he sat back down.

"What is it that you want, Hibari-sama?"

Hibari stared at the two, then he finally said, sighing. "You're meeting the Vongola Family." The twin's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?!" The boy yelled as he shot up from his chair and slammed on the table. "You want us to see them?! I thought you said we will be fine here and we don't have to see them anymore!"

"Hn." Hibari simply said as he tried to hold his emotions inside. As much as he want to ignore this, it was important, and he needed to make a choice. A choice that will change the twin's life.

"I not going to meet that Sawada Tsunayoshi and Rokudo Mukuro! They disgust me! I'm NOT going, not matter what you do or say!" The boy shouted angrily.

Hibari's eyebrow twitched,"Hn." After that, Hibari left, leaving the two in the kitchen.

"Onii-sama, Hibari-sama is angry...because of you." The girl said to the boy who seemed to be in a very deep thought. The boy snapped out of his thoughts and finally decided what to do.

"I need to talk...with Byakuran." He said.


End file.
